Ferris Wheel Ride
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Who will she choose in the end? FerrisWheelShipping vs. AgencyShipping.


**A/N: **Okay, I'm not exactly a big fan of _FerrisWheelShipping_ (but I am not against it either!) but strangely enough; I wasn't able to get this idea out of my head for days! So, I decided to type it down for all the _AgencyShippers/FerrisWheelShippers _out there~! Especially a very supportive friend of mine from DA: _***firehorse6**_~!

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ He's hurt her, more than anyone could.  
>Could she possibly find it her heart to forgive him for what's he's done?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Wheel Ride<strong>

**Black's POV:**

"Prez… is… with… N…?"

I felt frozen; my worst fear has now become a reality.  
>Ever since the incident that happened in Nimbasa City, I've vowed never to let that guy hurt her ever again.<p>

I promised myself on that day that I would always protect Prez; I would never let anyone hurt her like that ever again.

But…  
>…Why?<p>

Why would she suddenly agree to see him after all that he's done to her?  
>Not only did he hurt Bubu-chan before in Accumula Town, he also had the nerve to take her away from Prez back in Nimbasa City after their battle.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" I shouted at Senpai before slamming my fist hard on the table in between us.

And for first time ever since we started traveling together; Senpai glared at me.  
>I gulped, never once did I ever see her glare at me like that.<p>

"Black, relax! I'm sure she's fine, besides I had her bring Sakura along just in case something happens. Have more faith in her, will you?" Senpai replied after taking in a deep breath, "I know you're worried about her, I am too. But White needs to learn how to stand up on her own, and she can't do that if we keep pushing her down…"

"But, why…? Why did you let Prez go alone…I could have-"

"-Just gotten in the way…" Senpai finished my sentence before I had the chance to; "Black, now is not the best time for you to face N in battle again, you're not ready!"

"B-But, why not…?" _Not ready? In what way am I not ready? _

"Your heart is too focused on revenge right now; you'll just end up losing again if you face him now." Senpai replied as she gently started patting her Glaceon, Kokoro, on her furry head.

"_I guess you're right…" _I replied in a soft whisper before slowly adjusting my hat.

"Be patient, now is just not the best time…"

Senpai was right.  
>I might lose myself in my anger in the state I am in now, who knows what might happen.<br>There's only one thing left to do now…

"Black…! Where are you going?" Senpai called out in a worried tone as I quickly made my way out the door.

"I can't just sit around; I'm going to look for Prez!"

_Prez…  
>I promise; I'll always be there to protect you!<em>

_Just you wait; I'll get to you soon.  
>He will never hurt you ever again…<em>

_I'll make sure of that!_

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>White's POV:<strong>

"If you don't mind me asking, any specific reasons for calling me out here?" I asked in a smug tone, putting on a brave face even though I was getting a bit scared.

_If you think that I've already forgiven you, forget it._

"I just thought…We could…Talk." He replied in a sincere tone, which of course stunned me, since I wasn't really used to him being nice to me.

"T-Talk…? That's it?" I asked, still a bit stunned.

"Yes."

Something was different about this person; his eyes are no longer lifeless and his expression now wasn't his usual stoic one.

No, he was a completely different person now.  
>But, how did that happen?<p>

"Shall we go?" he asked as he extended his hand out to me, that's when I noticed something else different about him…

…He wasn't treating me like I was his enemy.

He was treating me like…like I was just a normal girl.

_What is this feeling…?_

I gladly accepted his offer, and by slowly having him take my hand into his own no less.  
>I felt myself blush the moment he smiled at me, but I couldn't understand why.<p>

After what seemed like only a few minutes of walking; we finally stopped near an amusement park.  
>There weren't that many people around, so I guess it had just recently opened.<p>

_Wait…An amusement park, alone with N, not many people around…  
>Could this be a…DATE?<br>No, no, no! W-Why now! This can't be happening!_

"Um…Are you alright?" N asked, his tone sounded slightly confused and worried.

After regaining my composure; I nodded.  
>He sighed, obviously relieved.<p>

"Well, shall we go inside then?" he asked, again, extending his hand out to me.

"Um… Sure! Why not…?" I replied, trying my very best to hide my nervousness.

After we got inside; N asked if we could ride the Ferris wheel so that we can talk in private.  
>I agreed of course, but I felt even more nervous than I did before.<p>

**-0-**

"…"

"…"

"So…What did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to break the silence between us.

"I wanted…To apologize." He replied before looking down sadly.

"Y-You…wanted to apologize?" _Well this is quite a surprise…_

"Yes, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I have done to you and your friends." He apologized, still not removing his gaze from the ground.

I didn't know what to say.  
>I mean; it's not exactly easy to forgive someone who took your best friend away.<br>Also; we nearly lost Senpai because of him…

"_Bubu-chan…" _I whispered sadly as my tears began falling.

"…" he gave no reply as my tears continued to fall.

"I'll only forgive you…IF YOU GIVE BUBU-CHAN BACK TO ME!" I cried before taking N's face into my hands and forcing him to look at me. "Give her back! Give her back! Give her back…!"

"I-I can't do that…" he replied looking away, obviously trying to avoid my gaze.

"UNLESS YOU GIVE BUBU-CHAN BACK, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I cried, he never returned my gaze.

"I-I'm sorry…But I just can't."

I couldn't hold back anymore…  
>I've had enough…!<p>

_**SLAP!**_

"_Did you know…?" _I said in a whisper, "Did you know how hard it was not having Bubu-chan by my side on that day…?"

"…" again, he remained silent.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS HAVING YOUR BEST FRIEND BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT?" I practically screamed at him, there was no point in trying to hold it all back now.

"…" again, he refused to answer me.

"Ever since that day…I've never once stopped thinking about Bubu-chan. I was always wondering whether or not she was doing alright, and if she was thinking about me too…" I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just refused to stop falling. "She wasn't just a great actress, she was my best friend!"

What happened next; was something I did not expect would happen…  
>…N embraced me.<p>

"Please try to understand…Bubu-chan didn't want to leave you, but she had to." N explained, "She wanted to get stronger, so that she could protect you."

"Is that…True?" I asked amidst the tears, _how could I have not realized it sooner?_

He nodded, still not pulling away from our embrace.  
>Of course how could I forget?<br>N's special ability…

"_He's a 'Listener' as well, but the way I see it; his ability focuses more on Pokémon thoughts rather than heart songs like mine." _

…Is somewhat similar to that of Senpai's.  
>He's a "Listener", just like her.<p>

**-0-**

After a while; N finally pulled away from our short embrace, he then carefully wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Please, don't cry anymore…" he whispered before slowly removing my hat and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I then felt myself blush as he held my hands in his own and kissed them as well.  
>It was strange; I didn't quite understand this feeling at all.<p>

It was like…  
>…I was falling in love with N.<p>

_Could it be possible…?_

Just then; Black's image flashed in my mind.  
>His eyes were full of tears as looked at me; his expression was a mixture of sadness and anger.<br>I couldn't breathe; it felt like I had betrayed him in some way.

And that's when it had hit me…

I don't know what came over me, but the moment I saw Black's face; I quickly pushed N away.  
>This was just so confusing; I just didn't know what to do…<p>

_What's…Happening? _

"PREZ…! WHERE ARE YOU? PREZ…!" I heard Black call out from below.

"BLACK…! GET BACK HERE!" Senpai's voice soon followed, she sounded angry for some reason.

I quickly ran over to the window of the Ferris wheel passenger car we were in, and just as I thought; it was them!

"Black…! Senpai…!" I tried to call out to them, luckily; they were able to hear me.

I watched as Black smiled happily my way, even Senpai smiled whilst whacking Black at the back of his head.  
>Suddenly their expressions turned from happy, to that of warning.<br>I was confused, but quickly understood the moment they started screaming and pointing at my back.

I quickly turned around; only to be pushed out of the passenger car by N.  
>The last thing I saw before falling out; was his eyes.<br>Unlike before; they had returned to their original, emotionless state.

But something was different…  
>…N, was crying.<p>

"PREZ…!" I heard Black shout out from below.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of my fall, tears began to fall as the memories from the day I lost Bubu-chan to N returned.

But unlike that day; I felt no pain.  
>That's when I realized…<br>…Someone was there to catch me.

I opened my eyes; only to be greeted by Black's worried expression.  
>It was then that I realized; Black was the one who caught me.<p>

I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

"YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Senpai's voice completely broke my train of thought, "USE ICY TACKLE, KOKORO!"

I felt myself panic as a sudden realization hit me; Senpai was attacking N!  
>I quickly looked up; only to find N flying away on a Swanna.<br>He spared one last glance at my direction before finally disappearing into the clouds.

"Darn it…He got away." Senpai hissed as she bit the tip of her thumb in anger.

"Don't worry Senpai, we'll get him next time." Black reassured, he then shifted his gaze back at me. "Are you okay, Prez?"

"I am now…" was all I managed to say before losing myself in Black's eyes.

_What is going on…?  
>A while ago; my heart only responded to N.<br>But now, it was responding to Black as well._

_What is wrong with me…?_

_Do I love N…?_

_Or do I love Black…?_

_I just don't understand…_

**-0-**

"_It's going be okay now Prez, I won't let him hurt you like that again…"_ Black whispered to me as he pulled me close.

"_Black…" _was all I could say before snuggling closer to him.

I don't know how long this might last, but I really don't care.  
>Black was always there for me, and I am grateful for that.<p>

There might come a day when I have to choose between Black and N…  
>Right now; I don't know who I'll end up siding with on that day.<br>But until that day comes; I'll continue fighting for what I believe in.

I'll keep working hard to make my dream a reality.  
>And hopefully; both Black and N will be there when that dream comes true.<p>

I want to make the world happy, but I also want to make both of them happy.

Soon, Black will win the Pokémon League and finally make his dreams come true.  
>And I will be right there, supporting him all the way.<p>

And who knows? Maybe someday; N's dream of a world wherein Pokémon and humans treat each other equally will become a reality.  
>I will be there too, supporting his beliefs.<p>

_I love them both…_

I don't know what the future may bring, but hopefully I'll be able to stay…  
>…With both of them.<p>

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, I thought I would never get this done! *OTL*  
>Sorry if most of them are OOC, but the <em><strong>"Black and White Arc"<strong>_ of the Manga was just released and I don't know the characters that well yet since there aren't that many chapters/fanfics/videos about Black, White, and N from PokeSpe. (I refuse to call them Touko and Touya! They are different people!) So this was the best I could do.

So sorry (to the _**FerrisWheelShippers**_) if it was more _**AgencyShippy**_ than _**FerrisWheelShippy**_, but N needs to appear more in the Manga! I am serious! I am slowly getting to know Black's and White's characters/personalities better, but I am completely clueless about N's, Cheren's, and Bianca's (unless she's the same as she was in the Anime, but I'm having my doubts.) personalities! *sigh* I hope we get an update of the chapters soon~!


End file.
